Animal Crossing New Leaf: The Sweetest Ordinances
by StarKunKid
Summary: Star, the mayor of a small town named Shibuya, is doing pretty much whatever it takes to make his town happy. However, there is one certain problem he can't put his finger on, and he thinks it may involve his assistant Isabelle.
1. Prologue: The Mayor's Troubles

**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**

**The Sweetest Ordinances**

**Prologue**

* * *

**It's been a couple of weeks since I became mayor of a nice town called Shibuya.**

I had made quite a bit of progress, most of it being alone.

Ever since the mayor card was sprung on me when I moved here, I've been doing my part to keep the town in check, all the while making sure I always have the funds to support any public works and buildings that may be requested in the town. So far, the Main Street above the city has begun to really flourish. The young raccoons' store has upgraded to a simple convenience store, the shoe store has recently finished building, and the dream suite has been up since today, and this so-called "Club LOL" is supposedly in development right now.

In the two weeks, I have definitely grown from my simple look, too. On what I believe is either my second or third day as mayor, I visited the Able sisters and made a neat pro design shirt, which matches the jacket of a character from a cartoon I remembered liking. If I am correct, the character's name is Simon Petrikov. Later on, I even found a fitting pair of grey formal pants and a pair of glasses. I'll just need a new hair style and a black pair of shoes, and I may look just like mister Petrikov!

Overall, this town is doing very well, in my opinion. I pull the weeds every day, I talk to the citizens often, I dig up fossils, gyroids, pitfalls, etc, and I donate any of the fossils to dear old Blathers. I've been setting public works projects left and right, fishing and selling various items to Re-Tail, and everything. But no matter what, I always feel like there's something I haven't done yet, but I can never figure out what it is.

What worries me about this is, this feeling happens most of the time when I'm sitting in my office at town hall, seeing my puppy secretary Isabelle work constantly, non-stop. I can never get a grasp of what's missing. Isabelle's always cheerfully working, but I feel like she's not entirely as happy as she seems to be.

If something is truly off here, I hope I can figure it out soon and fix it as quickly as possible.

As mayor, it IS my job to make sure everybody in town is happy, even my assistant.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lo(vn)ely Assistant

**The Sweetest Ordinances**

**Chapter 1: The Lo(v/n)ely Assistant**

* * *

**"I will talk to her tomorrow, but for now..."**

"...I'm gonna head off to bed. ~Mayor Star" The young mayor yawned and closed his journal and set his pencil aside as soon as he finished initialing his daily journal entry. He stood up and spoke softly as he removed his 'Petrikov' glasses. "Isabelle..." He wiped the glasses with his shirt, then put them back on and looked at his puppy assistant, who didn't so much as respond with the usual 'Yes, Mayor.' He sighed softly and headed to the exit of the Town Hall, giving Isabelle a pat on the back to signal that he's leaving for bed.

"Snrk-Huh?! O-Oh, hehe..good night, Mayor!" Star chuckled to himself as he could tell the pat woke her up. "That old reptile Tortimer must have snapped at her at least once a couple of months for dozing off, heheh.." He spoke to himself as he walked through the semi-quiet dark of the town he runs. "Or maybe he let her practice so the next mayor could snap at her." He started laughing, but quickly stopped when one of the villagers, a black squirrel named Blaire, stared at him oddly, then jumped and growled when she heard the cicada she was hunting buzz off. "Grr...Mayor, maybe you should get some sleep, Nutlet."

"..Oh, heheh, sorry, Blaire. Hope you find that cicada you've been trying to look for." Star waved to her and walked into his house, which was full of mostly fortune ticket winnings along with his pet Sunfish and Koi. Star went upstairs and went to sleep on his Tatami bed. He was still getting used to it, considering the bed was basically a bamboo Tatami mat with a stone block under it.

The next day, Mayor Star stepped out of his house, raring to go with his shovel in hand. He stretched and started walking around the lovely town of Shibuya, digging up fossils, pulling weeds, even hitting rocks until he found the daily money stash. "Kicks should have black shoes now, and I think one of my friends did their stupid little 'time traveling' trick to get Harriet working in their town..." Star had the habit of speaking to himself the routine he was planning as he worked on cleaning up the town.

Meanwhile, there were the sounds of young puppy feet running down from Main Street straight to Town hall. The creator of these sounds is none other than the air-headed Isabelle running to her job. "Oh dear, I-I'm gonna be late, I just know it..!" She soon got to Town Hall and ran inside, opening up the counter and getting behind it, sighing in relief. "Oh good, it looks like the mayor hasn't come yet.." She took out a brush and started brushing her hair and ears, making sure her fur wasn't frizzed from the rush. "Phew.. Digby needs to quit reminding of those late-night live K.K. concerts..." Isabelle put the brush away and started her work. "It's bad enough I stay up watching that show Star recommended to me, and that's just after I finish my work."

A few minutes later, the young assistant looked up from her work when the door was heard opening and saw the mayor walk in. Although.. "Oh, h-hello, sir! I wasn't aware that the mayor was opening his gates, hold on and I'll get to-" "Isabelle." The mayor interrupted her with a soft chuckle. "It's me. I visited another town to get a haircut, and I bought some black shoes. My outfit is complete! Hahaha, did you really not recognize me?"

Isabelle stared at him as she was halfway done with closing the counter door, then she giggled embarrassingly and opened the door, retreating back to her spot. "Ohhh, h-hello, mayor..~ The haircut is a lot more different from your original one, so I didn't...hey, you look exactly like that Patrickev person that you told me about!" "Heh..ahem..." Star chuckled again and headed to the counter. "It's Petrikov. Anyways, I've pretty much done all of the things I wanted to do, how's the citizen satisfaction survey for the day?"

"Well, sir, let me take a look." Isabelle looked through the paperwork she had. "Nope..nope..aha, here it is~!" She started to read it aloud, in a pretty convincing imitation of Blathers' voice. "He just began his work as mayor, so there isn't much to do yet, but I am sure he will overcome the challenge, eh, wot." She giggled to herself as soon as she finished. "And the citizens of Shibuya are still requesting to see more public works projects around town, mayor. That is all I have received for now."

"Good, I'll get to setting up another donations Gyroid soon. Now, there is one question that's been on my mind for a few days now, Isabelle." Isabelle tilted her head at this. "What is it, sir?" Star stood straight up. "Ahem, well I must ask..."

"Is there anything on your mind that you would like to talk about?" "..What do you mean, mayor..?" Isabelle had the usual adorable little confused look. The mayor sighed. "I mean, is there anything you would like to talk about? I feel like something's on your mind that you should share." Isabelle blushed a little. "N-No, sir, I'm okay.." "Isabelle, you know I work hard to make the town clean, right?" "Yes, sir." "Because I'm doing whatever it takes to make all the citizens happy and content with how the city is." "I know, mayor, but-" "You're not an exception, Isabelle. Even if you don't take part of the survey, your happiness is as important to me as everybody else's in the city."

Isabelle blushed more, but nodded silently. Star continued speaking. "So, I will ask you the one question I ask the villagers each day: What's on your mind?" "W-Well..." Isabelle got very nervous and shy, looking down and hiding her red cheeks. "I..I..." "Out with it, Isabelle. I can lock the door if I need-" "I..a-am a little lonely..." She glanced to the mayor without raising her head up. "And..." She pretty much locked up there, shaking nervously.

Star's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. "O-Okay, take it easy, forget I asked-" Isabelle then raised her head up and opened up. "A-And I would be happy to have friends to talk to and everything! Eep.." She covered her mouth as soon as she finished yelling. "I..I'm sorry, mayor..." "..." Star hesitated, then chuckled, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with his shirt to look witty. "So that's what was bothering us. I could easily sense the loneliness in you for a while, Isabelle." Isabelle blushed deeply as Star kept going. "I just didn't know what the problem was, it eluded me for a while. Well, I'm glad you managed to open up to me." He put his glasses back on. "I..I..I am too..." Isabelle spoke in a very high-pitched voice.

That night, Star was writing in his journal again. "And I decided to give her a little space for the rest of the day. The poor little thing, right now I can only wonder why she keeps to herself in the office while I go out and socialize with everyone in town. It was easier than I thought getting her to open up, I will try to get her to speak up a little more. As fun of a game this might turn into, I don't want her to stress out too much. And she's my assistant, anyways, not a childhood friend."

"Either way, I just figured out a fun hobby, and this'll make my new life as mayor very interesting, that's for sure. I will chat with her often. But for now, I gotta keep trying to get used to that Tatami bed. I'm improving, my back wasn't killing me. ~Mayor Star"

Star closed his journal and set his pen aside like usual, then headed out. "Have a good night, Isabelle. Don't stay up too late."

He wasn't surprised when the only response he got was a quiet "Uh-huh.."


	3. Chapter 2: In Her Eyes

**The Sweetest Ordinances**

**Chapter 2: In Her Eyes**

* * *

**"H-Hello, brother..."**

The young mayor's assistant, Isabelle's soft voice echoed in the quiet room, along with the sound of the front door of her home closing. "...Digby?" She stepped into the living room and looked around. "..Must be working late again...it is a Wednesday.." She sighed and headed to her room, then she suddenly froze when the silent and dark house filled with the sound of the front door knob turning, then opening, followed by a tired, but cheerfully loud male voice.

"Hey, sis, I'm home!" The voice rang through the house. "Isabelle? ...Huh." Isabelle stayed frozen, though she knew who that voiced belonged to, and the voice became louder as footsteps walked towards her. "Maybe I finally beat her home on Wednes-Oof!" Isabelle let out a surprised squeak and fell forward, and the lights soon came on.

"O-Ouchie.." The startled puppy slowly sat up and turned around, to see the surprised look of her twin brother, the young dog that shows people around the Happy House Showcase, Digby. "Y-You're home early, Digby..."

"Y..Yeah, I'm home early.. business was dead today." Digby sighed and helped his sister up. "You're as clumsy as usual, sis." He chuckled and gave her a brotherly peck on the forehead. "How was your day?"

"M..My day?" Isabelle tilted her head. Her one-track mind was focused on the fact that she embarrassed herself in front of her brother, even though that was only one of many times she had done this. Though, in a few seconds- "O-Oh! Muh..My day.." Isabelle's face went red and hesitated. "I-It was..eventful!" She stepped back a little. "Th-That's all, a-and I already did my work! I'm going to bed, good night bro!" She spoke this in a hurry and dashed of to her room, slamming her door, panting. "..H-He's not following me.."

"I worry about her.." Digby shook his head and walked to the living room and turned the television on. "I'm glad that the accident didn't change her one bit, but she still acts so strange sometimes.."

In the morning, Isabelle woke up to the usual alarm and sneaked out of the house, in case Digby hadn't left to his job yet. She looked in the mailbox and took out her usual morning work that she always received, then she dashed off to the town she worked at, Shibuya.

Once she got into town, however, she slowed to a walk the second she stepped into the town. She took a deep breath and looked around with a calm smile. No matter what, the town's clean air and calm atmosphere always soothed her. She walked slowly towards town hall, occasionally giving citizens a warm smile and a kind hello.

"Sweet, this rock has gems instead of bells!" Isabelle was in front of town hall when someone exclaimed this and looked around, to see Mayor Star jabbing at a nearby rock with a shovel. Like he had just exclaimed, the rock shook with each hit of his shovel, and different ores and gems started coming out from under the rock, until a whopping eight gems popped out.

Isabelle giggled to herself and stepped into Town Hall. She always enjoyed the constant feeling of relief when she beat the mayor to Town Hall, especially since she knew of his habit of excitedly scrambling around town to get his daily errands done.

"It's always nice to be here." Isabelle let out a happy sigh as she set her paperwork on the desk and stood behind the counter. "I'd hate to spite the old turtle, but I think Star's making this town a lot bett-"

"Morning, Isabelle." The young puppy instantly jumped and stopped talking as soon as Star had walked in and chimed. "How are the citizens liking the new flowers?"

"O-Oh, hello, mayor..!" Isabelle quickly looked through the paperwork and found the surveys. "Yes, umm..they would still like more greenery in Shibuya, sir." She spoke normally. She seemed to have completely forgotten her worries over what had happened last night.

"Ugh, they're so needy..." The mayor sighed and sat at his desk, looking through the list of projects. "Set up a new project in the northeastern area. The Resetti Surveillance Center."

"Yes, sir." Isabelle then ran out, setting a marker and a donation gyroid in the northeastern part of shibuya, slightly below a bridge. "I hate it when he's in a mood, it's no fun..." She blushed as she spoke. "But it's kind of cute. He's sweet, and at least he doesn't throw fits in a mood~" She giggled and set it up, then headed back.

(Okay I'm sorry guys, I've been busy and stuff, and I got distracted and got huge writer's block. I'll try to update often, but I'm also thinking of starting a Pokemon x/y fanfic)


End file.
